


Fooled Himself

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [227]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/13/19: “harm, feign, thigh”This is the third part of my Valentines Day series, followingFairy RingandVowed.This one may be a little vague if you haven't read the preceding two.I'll wrap up this series in the fourth drabble.





	Fooled Himself

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/13/19: “harm, feign, thigh”
> 
> This is the third part of my Valentines Day series, following [_Fairy Ring_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711111) and [_Vowed_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755178).
> 
> This one may be a little vague if you haven't read the preceding two.
> 
> I'll wrap up this series in the fourth drabble.

After twenty-five years of marriage to one, Stiles knew you couldn’t fool a werewolf.

But “no harm in trying” had always been one of his mottoes.

He feigned indifference if Derek mentioned the holiday, blew it off saying, “We’re getting a little old for such nonsense.”

His façade collapsed the instant Derek held out a long-stemmed rose and said, “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

While they embraced, Stiles’s hand wandered, squeezing Derek’s thigh, firm as ever.

In their bedroom rose petals strewn and aptly named fairy-lights strung everywhere didn’t slow them down for a second as they fell into bed to celebrate.


End file.
